Harry Potter: Les Miserables
by Anne Parkington
Summary: The two have more incommon than one would think. Just take the Harry Potter characters and put them to the story of Les Miserables. A few things changed, but still: it's uncanny!


**Harry Potter: Les Miserables**

_By Anne Parkington_

[Disclaimer] _I do not own Harry Potter, or Les Miserables. Other people who live(d) a far far away from my house do._

_*warning! Some things have been changed or ignored to make everything fit right. . . and it still all doesn't. . . so bah on that!_

**Cast:**

Sirius Black _as Jean Val Jean_

Cornelius Fudge _as Javert_

Albus Dumbledore _as _The Bishop of Digne and General Lemark

Lilly Potter _as _Fantine

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ as Bamatbois_

Cho Chang _as_ Cosette (god it would have made more sense if Harry were Cosette!)

Ginny Weasley _as _Eponine

Pentunia Dursley _as Madame Thenardier_

Vernon Dursley _as Monsieur Thenardier_

**Tenardier's Gang:**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Pansy Parkinson_

Dobby the house elf _as Gavroche_

Hermione Granger _as Enjolras_

Harry Potter_ as _Marius Pontmerci

Ron Weasley _as _Combeferre

Seamus Finnegan _as Feuilly_

Dean Thomas _as Courfeyrac_

Fred and George Weasley _as _Grantaire__

Lavender Brown _as Joly_

Parvati Patil _as Prouvaire_

Nevile Longbottom _as Lesgles_

-Because the names in Les Miserables are just insane, and this is a Harry Potter fan fic, all HP names will remain the same.

Oh yeah, if you don't know the story of Les Miserables, instead of turning around now and not reading my fan fic, that I worked so hard to organize ^_^ please take a minute and find a website on google or something that give the story line, and come back, because Victor Hugo had the right idea when he wrote down this tale.

**Chapter One** (Prisoner 24601)

_'Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye. Look down, look down, you're here until you die.'- Les Miserables: Scene one_

Sirius Black, falsely accused of a mass murder, sat on the floor of his cell, back against the wall. His shaggy dark hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at his feet, not daring to look at the sinister dementors gliding on the other side of his bars. They were doing their last check before lights out, and soon they retreated to the end of the hall Suddenly the cellblock was swallowed in darkness, the only light being the bluish moonlight streaming through the barred windows of lose lucky enough to even have windows.

"20 years. . . just. . . just 20 years to go!" Said the half psychotic voice of the man in the cell across from him.

"Is. . is that all?" came someone else's whisper. From the cell next to him, Sirius could hear Christine Coulter praying to herself.

"I've done no wrong!!" she choked through sobs, "Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!"

"Pshh. . " came a grumbled reply. "I've given up on that crap. 'Sweet Jesus' doesn't care."

"Hey, don't take away her faith! It's the only thing some folks got in this place." Said the same '20' year voice. His name was Bernie, and no one knew what he was in for, but he, like almost everyone else, claimed innocence. 

"Here here!" cried someone down the hall. 

"Yeah! I mean, my wife, Linda. . . she's the only thing that keeps me going on! I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true." Came the man next to Bernie. His name was Richard, and he was one of the few that admitted to being guilty. He had killed his brother, after his brother had killed his son.

"Ah, you all make me sick. No woman would wait 20 years for anyone. Face it, she's forgotten you. Besides, all you in for 20 years got it all made in the shade. When _I_ get free, you won't see me. I'm here for dust. You're a slave in this place. Forever. Guys like me, we look down, we're standing in our graves."

Sirius stirred a little. Only recently had he been told that he would be granted parole. He hadn't told anyone, they'd find out soon enough, and besides he didn't need anyone begging for him to spring them loose when he was free. Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened, and a voice rang out amongst the darkness. 

"Bring me prisoner 24601."

Sirius jumped at the sound of his number. For the past few years it had been his name, they had murdered Sirius Black and gave him a brand on his chest with this number on it instead. A Dementor glided over to his cell and opened the door. Sirius stood and walked towards the door, where the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stood waiting for him.

"Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what _that means, don't you?" He snapped at Sirius, who's throat was so dry he could barely answer._

"Yes, it means I'm free." He smiled slightly at the notion. He was finally out of this god-forsaken place! But his dream was shattered by Fudge's voice:

"No. It means you get this yellow ticket of leave. You are a murderer."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Sirius said irritably, "I was framed! Peter! He did it! It was all a misunderstanding!"

"Enough! Since you've been on good behavior we're granting you this Parole, but if you don't learn the meaning of the law-"

"I know the meaning of those past years." Sirius said, glaring at Fudge, "Being a slave of the law."

"You don't know what it's like to be a slave in this place, there are men and women in here who've been her longer than you've been alive 24601."

"My name is Sirius Black!" Snapped Sirius.

"And I am, Cornelius Fudge. Do not forget my name, 24601, I shall be watching you. Your assignment is to go work a nearby field." And with that he walked away, leaving the Dementors to lead him beyond the walls of Azkaban. 

He walked down the path to the village and reached it just as the sun rose. "Well," He said to himself, "A day begins, and now lets see what this new world can do for me."

Working in the fields wasn't all it was cut out to be. And finally, his back aching, his hands blistered, and his face sun burned, he walked up to the master of the field. 

"You'll have to go. I have no room for you to stay in. I'll pay you off for the day, collect your bits and pieces there and be on your way." The farmer said, glancing at his yellow ticket of leave.

"You only. . . only gave me HALF of what the other men got! This handful of tin wouldn't by my sweat!" 

"You broke the law!" a worker said, pushing past and getting his pay. "It's there for people to see. Why should you get the same as honest men like me!" The farmer and the worker glared at him one last time before leaving him alone, the sun setting. 

"Shit!" Sirius cursed, stuffing his ticket into his pocket, and shouldering his bag. He walked down the street wearily looking for a gutter to sleep in when an old man came out from his house in his night gown and cap.

"Sir!" He called. Sirius looked up. _Could it be? Was someone actually going to help him!?_ He held out his yellow ticket to show the man, but he just shook his head and motioned for him to put it away.

"Come in, you must be weary!" He opened the door for Sirius to enter. The house wasn't anything special, but it had a certain comfort. Two servants were setting the table for dinner. They were setting the table for two. Two handsome silver candlesticks stood in the middle of table, shining brightly. "Our lives are very humble here, but what we have we have to share. Sit down. Sit down!" 

They sat at the table and ate dinner. Sirius was so hungry, and hadn't eaten a real meal in so long, that he ate like a lion. He thanked the old man, who's name, he learned, was Albus Dumbledore. He was a Bishop in the town and laughed genially at Sirius's repeated thanks. The servants came back with a cot and bedding for him to sleep on. After thanking them again, Sirius went to bed.

Or at least, _pretended _to go to bed. All through dinner, he had been thinking about his wages, and that stupid yellow ticket. He also had been thinking about the silverware. Just a cup was twice, _twice what he had earned that day. When he was sure Dumbledore and the rest were fast asleep, he crept over to the table and took everything there, except for the two candle holders, that were to hot to handle._

He dashed out into the street, swelling with pride, but was stopped short by two guards, who grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and brought him back to Dumbledore's house. He recognized them from Azkaban. They were Fudge's personal guards. 

"Stealing are we?!" One of them said, emptying out his bag onto the floor.

"NO! He gave them to me, as a gift!" Sirius lied. Dumbledore came down the stairs, looking confused.

"What's going on here?!" He asked, "What is the meaning of this?" 

"Tell 'im! Tell 'im your story! We'll see if he's impressed!" the other guard laughed.

"He says that you gave this silver to him as a gift!" The first guard said, pointing to the silver on the floor.

Dumbledore looked from the guards to Sirius, and then back to the silver.

"That is right." He said softly. Sirius looked up sharply. He couldn't believe his ears.

"But my friend, you left so early, something slipped your mind. You forgot I gave these, as well." He went over and wrapped the candle sticks in a cloth since they were still very hot. "Would a thief leave the best behind?" He raised an eyebrow at the guards who looked uneasily at each other. "Release this man, he has spoken true. I praise you for your duties, and may god be with you." He blessed them as they walked out of his house.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore silenced him with a glance.

"But remember this, Sirius Black. I want you to take this silver I am giving you, and become an honest man. Start anew, do some good!" Dumbledore scooped all of the silver into his bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Sirius whispered, giving the old man a small hug. Dumbledore nodded. He sent Sirius off towards the city in a buggy, and watched with a twinkle in his eye, as Sirius's ripped yellow ticket flew out the window and scattered in the street.

-End Chapter One-

Wow. I don't know if this is any good or not. . . please review and tell me what you think. It should become more than just a re-writing of Les Miserables in upcoming chapters.


End file.
